Many batch chemical processes, such as for example in the pharmaceutical industry, require mixing in certain stages of processing, and may use individual portable tanks for moving batches of in-process material through the process line. In some processes, the portable tanks may comprise a bottom-mount, magnetically driven mixer. Each mixer typically has a dedicated drive motor mounted on the tank. For any number of reasons, however, it may be desired not to permanently mount the drive motor directly on the tank, but rather to provide a system in which the drive motor may be routinely decoupled from the tank.